fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
New Arrival
New Arrival is the first episode of FHS:Coven, it is to be written by Joe and Nathan Plot Blurb= As Lily arrives at the coven, She is introduced to a wide array of interesting characters and strange people. But when the new arrival starts to distrupt their daily life, some members of the coven take a disliking towards their new member, and see her as competition. |-| Story= Adorned in black clothing, she approaches a pristine bleach-white house. Her scarf flows in the wind as she takes off one of her black leather gloves. Waving her hand in the air, she throws the rusted silver gate open with ease and continues to stroll towards the mahogany door, her black stilettos clacking against the stone path. As she approaches the house she sighs: "This place looks pathetic, what kind of weak witches even live here... I guess it's better than nothing." Reaching out her un-gloved hand she turns the brass doorknob and gently pushes the door open. "Hello? Is anyone here? You left your front door unlocked... I'm seeking shel--", She stops mid-sentence as she feels someone's presence, their cold eyes staring harshly in her direction as she begins to walk confidently down the long corridor. The walls were white as snow and the only sound was her shoes against the laminated flooring. She ducked her head in each doorway hoping to find someone.But no one was around. As she peers through the first door on the left, she notices a young girl staring at her, not blinking or breaking the stare. She takes off her dark black scarf and folds it neatly into her hand. "Hi, my name's Lily, and yours?". The girl blushes and holds the book she was reading over her face, leaving only her vacant blue eyes staring back at Lily. "Are you ok--" Lily is suddenly interrupted as the girl drop the book to ground and runs out of the room. Lily stands in the room, dumbfounded and confused, as she turns to exit she sees a man standing directly in front of her, covered in blood, holding a knife, Screaming she runs backwards and trips over the coffee table and onto the couch as the man jumps on her, holding the knife high a drop of blood runs from the blade and falls onto her forehead, she lets out a scream as the man begins to burst into laughter, just seconds before she throws him back and pins him against a wall, staining the wall red with blood. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?". He just looks at her as he brings his hand up and slap himself in the face. Lily releases his hold of him and a red hand print appears on her cheek. "Ow what the fuck? How did you even do that?". He stares at her and begins to burst into laughter again as she hears more laughter from down the corridor. "WHO ELSE IS THERE?" she yells down the hall. She turns back to talk to the mysterious man but he has dissapeared. "Jesus fucking Christ, I've HAD it." She teleports herself to the end of the hall where that girl was standing, still staring directly at her. Beside her were two other people, The man from before and a new face. He was an African-american male, he wore black-framed glasses and a purple jumper, He sighs as he starts to mutter under his breath. "Okay, Joe, just stop messing with her... She obviously needs our help, not for you to be pissing about. What's your name, newbie?" Joe teleports behind the two of them as Lily raises an eyebrow. "So... Joe" Lily says, clearly, with an eery tone to her voice "At least now I know the name of the first bitch that's gonna get slapped here, also, Specs, I ain't no fucking newbie." "Sorry... My name's Matt, by the way. This is Angelika and... well, you already know his name." Lily rolls her eyes and scoffs "Sadly. Why does she keep staring at me." The girl breaks her stare. "SHE has a name, and it's Angelika. I thought having another girl around would be fun, turns out she's just a female Joe." Lily stands right in front of Angelika, towering over her as she pushes her back with blunt force, knocking her onto her back. Angelika grabs a potion from her pocket which Lily snatches from her hand. "So what was in this? A paralysis potion? Poison? I don't think so, bitch". She suddenly feels a tension on her wrist as she is grabbed by an unfamiliar face and thrown down the corridor, towards the door. "We don't need to fight like this, just stop it please." Lily lays on her back, propping herself up with her left arm, her vision blurred as she can only make out the outlines of the other witches. "I think you were too hard on her." "Jesus Christ Kyler she's bleeding" "Angelika heal her, just do it" The words begin to slur together and become quiet as the world around her falls black. She wakes up to a younger boy sitting by her bedside. "Hi, my name's Jake." He says with enthusiasm. "Sorry about what happened earlier, I'm sure Kyler didn't mean it. I guess that means you haven't met Sydney, Maya or Kyle yet, If you want to I can show you arou--" "Shut up" Lily interrupts. "Your optimism pisses me off." The door handle creaks slowly as the door is slowly opened in a timid manner. "Uhmm... yeah.. Jake you need to... we're having a meeting." A quiet, thin voice wavers through the air as he closes the door behind him. "That was Kyle, I guess we've to go to a meeting." Jake grabs Lily arm, dragging her out of bed. "So, what is it you want?" Kyler says, confidently in his deep, southern accent. Lily sits one one couch, at the end, beside Jake. "I seek shelter, from witch hunters. They killed my parents... I barely managed to escape..." "SO YOU BRING THEM HERE?" An unknown girl shouts at Lily, as she jumps to her feet in a fit of frenzy. "Sydney... calm down, we can fix this mess." Kyler says, calming Sydney. "No, She needs to fucking GO, We can't handle this shit, our Supreme just died and we have no idea who the next supreme is, We can't have her fucking it up and getting us all murdered." "What if SHE'S the supreme?" A Silence breaks over the room as Lily sits, staring blankly at Kyler, and they hear a knock at the door. |-|